


All the Angels (You Are Not to Blame)

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secrets, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Gerard and Frank finally meet up after a year of online relations, but Gerard has another reason for visiting America.





	All the Angels (You Are Not to Blame)

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty as fuck. Usually I don't write character death, cuz it triggers me, but here we are.

After almost a full year of online dating, Gerard was finally going to visit his boyfriend. It wasn't the situation he had hoped for, but it would be worth it.   
  
Several months ago, Gerard had been diagnosed with an illness that had an 80% fatality rate. He had to travel to America for treatment, and since his treatment was scheduled for the day after his and Frank's one year anniversary, he thought he'd visit him. He wouldn't let the chance go, since he knew how high the possibility of his death was.  
  
He'd managed to keep his illness a secret from Frank, and his visit was going to be a surprise. He'd been talking to one of Frank's friends, Ray, and together they'd organised the surprise. Ray knew Gerard was sick, and coming over for treatment, but Gerard hadn't told him he was likely to die. He didn't want to do that to his friend.  
  
So a week before his anniversary, Gerard, his brother Mikey, and their parents got on a plane and travelled to New York. Frank lived in New Jersey, but Gerard's parents wanted to stay in New York, as that was where the hospital was. They had booked two hotel rooms, and as soon as they'd dropped their luggage, Gerard and Mikey had gone back down to the street and messaged Ray to come and pick them up.   
Ray pulled up in his car and got out, hugged the two brothers.   
  
"It's so good to see you!"   
  
Gerard was a little taken aback by his accent. Sure, they'd video called, but he hadn't prepared himself for the full thing.

They drove to Frank's house and walked up the path to the door, where Ray rung the bell.  
  
The door was opened by who Gerard assumed was Frank's mother, as she smiled and ushered them inside. She then turned to call upstairs.  
  
"Frank, there's someone here to see you!"  
  
A series of thuds followed, and then Frank himself appeared in the doorway. He stood, frozen, staring at Gerard, before running forwards and jumping, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him. Gerard stumbled a little but caught him.  
  
"Hi Frankie. It's good to see you."  
  
They hung out together, all for of them, for the rest of the week. Gerard never told Frank about his illness.  
  
When Gerard went into surgery, Mikey waited for him outside. He waited until a doctor came out to see him, and tell him the news.  
  
When Mikey next showed up to Frank's house, his eyes were red rimmed from sleepless nights spent crying. Frank opened the door this time.  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
"Gerard was sick. That's why we came here. He needed surgery..."  
  
Frank opened his arms, enveloping Mikey in a hug as his world came crashing down.  
  
"He didn't make it-"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments always appreciated, find me on Tumblr @ mikey-writes-fics and Instagram @ crikey._.mikey


End file.
